James Rozum
Captain James Rozum is a captain in the Bellwood Police Department (BPD) 10th precinct. He appears in Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution. Biography James Rozum is the younger brother of NASA's Colonel Rozum. Captain Rozum makes his debut in "Pilot - Part 1", when he talks Will Harangue off for promoting his campaign against Ben Tennyson rather than report the crime scene at a shooting. Harangue is unfettered and tauntingly says that he agrees to Rozum's terms. Rozum watches TV with his wife that night and is shocked to discover that Harangue falsified evidence of a scene of a Techadon defeat to frame Ben. He heads to the precinct to compare photos and incriminate Harangue, but is appalled to find that the records have been erased. On Ben's last day of school, Rozum stops a barrage of fans chasing Ben in their cars, and pulls Ben aside to talk to him about Harangue. Ben gives him some info, before Rozum gets a text informing him that the perpetrators of the shooting were U.S. Army soldiers. He vents his shock and anger by driving away and ignoring Ben. Ben comes to the precinct the next day to ask Rozum what spooked him - he argues his way in when Rozum tries to ignore him. Rozum sits him down and expresses how angered he is by the breakage of his brother's code and honor. Ben finally understands the situation and requests access to the crime scene, which Rozum reluctantly agrees to. Gwen is brought along, and maps traces at the scene to one Trent Marks, who was reported as the shooter. Rozum, Gwen and Ben all go in the Rust Bucket 3 to Marks' last known location, which is out in Bellwood's barren outskirts. Ben's friend Jack is killed by Marks after he calls Ben on Marks' burner phone. Ben drives alone to the address Jack gave him while Gwen and Rozum wait in the car. Gwen and Rozum are ambushed by soldiers while Humungousaur is defeated by General John Briggs' unit. Rozum is left in Briggs' helicopter after he, Harangue, and the remaining soldiers transport Humungousaur's body to Briggs' father's fort. Marks is sent by Briggs to interrogate Rozum after his sedative wears off - his brother's men are positioned outside and kill Marks before he can shoot Captain Rozum to torture him. Colonel Rozum picks up his brother and takes him to a nearby mountain. His men later leave when he calls them off upon Max Tennyson's request. Captain Rozum's right hand is injured when Marks misfired, but when he watches the news of Ben returning to Bellwood to fight Vulkanus, he sneaks out of the house. Vulkanus is defeated, but Harangue publicly threatens to kill Ben. As Rath, Ben quickly overpowers Harangue and Rozum arrests him. Vulkanus is taken into custody by Cooper Daniels. Rozum reappears in "The Legacy Artifact" following a dispatch that English robbers Percy Lancaster, Simon Williams and Rick Thomas had stolen the Everstone from Bellwood National Museum. He calls off Ben's arrest when he holds up traffic and investigates the scene. The next day, they go over evidence and trace a fingerprint match to a phone currently in their use - Percy and Simon are tracked and captured. Percy reveals that he and the others are former Forever Knights and their employer is the Knights' King Philip. He accidentally tips them off that Rick is meeting Philip at Bellwood International Airport, but no one is to be found there. Elsewhere, Rick is murdered by Philip, who is then destroyed with the stone by a band of guerrillas, who are in turn sniped by a man working for a mysterious mastermind. Rozum comes back in "Authorities" to consult Ben on a case pertaining to a man codenamed "Arrowhead", who Rozum has been chasing for a month. It's a vigilante eliminating a large drug cartel. Ben defeats Arrowhead and he is revealed to be Rozum's friend from high school and college, Dennis Blake. Rozum was always ambitious to be a cop even during his school years and felt Blake lacked any idea of his future. Blake went undercover as a police detective, and was a member of the FBI and CIA before that. He lost his job as a cop for unknown reasons but knows that the cartel leader is Ssserpent. The smuggled drugs are revealed to in fact be weaponized chemicals - enlisting Blake's immense skills, the team defeats the cartel and Ssserpent. Ssserpent gives them info that he is an estranged member of a team formed by a mysterious mastermind, who Ben tells Rozum and Blake about earlier when asked about his incident with Krill and Wyatt Herman in "Brothers". The mastermind texts Ssserpent that he owns the building in which Ssserpent was defeated, and has installed "precautions" - a Null Void projector is activated and consumes Ssserpent inside. At Mr. Smoothy's, Rozum informs Blake that he's restored his previously clean police records and "transferred" him into the precinct as a detective. Blake accepts the job. Personality Rozum, as mentioned above, is now set to have a slight contrast to his by-the-book brother - they have a slight rivalry because Rozum wants better expectations of him from his brother the colonel - still, while he cares for the law and does what he must to reinforce it, Rozum loves to mess around with Ben during lighthearted time and offers a more friendly first impression, even to interrogation suspects before hitting them with questions. Rozum is quite like Ben personality-wise, but refrains from crude insults and reins himself in from the extreme volatility Ben tends to demonstrate. Rozum's skill set as a cop is quite formidable and he actively pursues leads - while he avoids being exclusively dependent on Ben, he frequently consults him on cases relating to aliens. In "Authorities", however, Rozum's seriousness begins to kick in, balancing out inconsistencies in the pilot - he was devastated by the breakage of his brother's code but doesn't mind his humor on the lighter cases. After seeing Blake after 27 years, Rozum was quite appalled by his volatile recklessness but still harbored a silent, under-sung appreciation for Blake's impressive skill set as a detective. He even placed a lot of his trust in him and had enough of it by the end to appoint Blake as a detective with ease. Trivia *Rozum is implied to have interrogated people numerous times, to the point where he can read expressions and know if someone is frightened of him or not. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Police Category:Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution Category:Characters from Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution